One more day, just one more time
by insanity122
Summary: [AU]because Whitebeard, Ace and Thatch survive. Leah is a spy for Whitebeard since she is twelve years old. She have many dark scecrets, but she always smile. What will happen to her when one of her mission end up in a disaster. Set after the Marineford arc.
1. Chapter 1- A plan

**This chapter is only to see if the story is worth writting. If I see no one is reading it, then I won't continue it.**

**So if you like it, then comment okay :)**

* * *

Take a breath.

Close your eyes.

Then, when the pain will only grow you'll notice how true is this world.

Open your eyes and you'll see that in the end, dreams are only illusions.

When everything will be black, then maybe you'll see how dark is this world.

As the world falls to the sweet land of oblivion and the sky shed a million tears, then perhaps you'll understand.

Understand why a smile can be so precious.

Another day just end. One more time, turquoise eyes watched the sun set leaving the sky in red and orange with purple and pink. One more day added to your life. The ship moved gently as the waves hit it. You sat on the railing with your legs swinging in the void. Little by little, the silence invades the ship, making its way everywhere on the pirate ship. Tiredness was getting the best of the half asleep men on board. A soft wind blew across the sea. But, the sound of the wood creak disturbed the silent night. Quiet footsteps grew louder as the person behind you got didn't need to turn around to know who was the intruder.

"Still gazing at the stars I see." You nodded not bothering to look at the captain of the Sinner's Dawn pirates.

The crew wasn't that strong and neither very big. With the captain, they weren't more than 25. Also, the highest bounty of the crew was 30 000 000 B. Which is quite low for someone in the New World. Even though, the captain, known as Sinister Blade, had decided to plan a sneak attack on a much stronger crew. His plan wasn't that bad, but it wasn't enough to take the strongest man in the world. But, you had to say, the plan was quite good. Though, there was some information that was suppose to be confidential. Which cause you to suspect that there might be a leak in the Whitebeard pirates. But, you didn't let this influence you. Still, you'll have to investigate that later. But the sooner the better. Even though, those information could have been give by the ex-member of the crew.

For a moment, you turn your head and stare at the young captain. His hazel eyes were glued on the stars like your's a few seconds ago. For a moment, you felt bad for him. He was an ennemy, but he wasn't that bad. The time you spent with them wasn't long enough to create strong bonds, but they still existed. You turn back your attention to the dark sky when he asked you in his flat voice,

"What are you thinking about ?"

It was a little hard to say. After some years, you were able to control your thought so you could think about nothing. There was nothing. Just a void in your head.

"Nothing in particular. Though, your sneak attack makes me uneasy."

You felt him stare at you. His eyes trying to catch your's, but you still ignored it. His breathing changed, and you could smell the sweet smell of coffee.

"The plan is perfect ! You don't need to worry about it. We'll reach Avalon tomorrow night. Just do your job correctly and everything will be fine."

He sounded a little angry that you doubt in him. But you had your reason to be worried. You watched him leave the deck, obviously upset, before smiling sweetly. "Goodnight, captain." Yes, you smiled even after he, in a way, yelled at you. But, no matter what would happen, you swore to yourself that you'll smile. Even if someone beats you, you'll smile heartily. No matter what. Even if it hurts more than you can ever bear.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, when you were sure everyone was asleep, you called your captain. Your real captain. At first, the one who answer was someone who didn't know you. When you ask to talk to pop's he almost hang up. But before he could, you glare at the snail, who seemed to copy your murderous look quite well since you talk to Whitebeard the next second. He knew about your skills ans wasn't worried. He knew that you could easily take on the crew. So when he heard that it was you who was calling, his voice was slightly filled with worry. But, when you said why you called, his stress evaporates. You just needed to know if one of the ship was on Avalon. Also, you told him about how the captain planned on taking him down. But he merely laughed when he heard the plan. And then, you said that you should be back on the main ship in a few days depending on how long it took for Sinister Blade to be ready. As you hang up, you checked the corridor to be sure no one heard you. You stayed awake almost all night. You were still on the railing when the sky turned light, there wasn't many stars in the sky now. And for a moment, you felt like sleeping on the rail just for the next few hours. It was indeed crazy, but you knew you would wake up as soon as you'll feel yourself move. Or falling in the case. You closed your eyes, ready to welcome Morpheus with your arms wide open. The wind was soft and blew in your black hair like a caress leading you in the land of sleep. The waves sounded like a lullaby to your ears. You were almost on the brink of falling into quiet slumber when something troubled the silence. Or more specifically, someone. You pushed yourself up with your forearm resting on the red railing. Your head twisted a little to see who broke the peaceful moment. For one second, you curse at the first mate to wake up so early. He was a lean man with two swords on his hips. He wasn't so bad with them, but he was still no match for the 5th division commander, Vista. And even less for the greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk. But, it would be interesting to see him fight against the Strawhat's first mate, Roronoa Zoro. Though, something told you that Zoro would end up winning. But, anyway, you watched the man walking to you. His face formed a frown. It wasn't because of the sun. You were certain of that. He rested his elbow on the railing and lean his head against the palm of his hand.

"William told me you were still worried about the plan."

The first mate, Noah, was the only one who could call the captain by his name. The rest called him; captain.

"Why can't I ?"

You said with a sorry smile. He didn't stop looking at the water, but when his frown deepened, you knew he didn't like the answer.

"Because it sounds like if you didn't have faith in us."

His voice was harsh. But, every time he talked to you, he had a frown and a rough voice. The moment he laid his metallic eyes on you, you could feel his distrust towards you. But, now he was harsher than usual. "Well, sorry to worry. But do you at least know that Whitebeard wasn't named the strongest man in the world for nothing ?" For some people, your smile looked cocky, but it wasn't like that at all. But you always smiled whatever the situation was.

"Well, didn't you know that he fought in the War of the Best and he is, right now recovering from his battle wounds ?"

Of course you knew that. But, even injured he could take them his eyes closed. But, in fact, there wasn't just pop's that was recovering. All the crew was. Even you. But even though, you decided to investigate on this case. So here you are, standing on an enemy ship to prevent the plan to take Whitebeard head to work.

"Of course I know he's injured. It's just that I see potential problem that could lead us to fail."

This time, his eyes quickly turn to you. They didn't seem harsh anymore. Instead, they seemed curious.

"And where do you see the potential failures ?"

"Well, let see..."

You put your hand on you chin like if you were thinking deeply.

"Well, at first we can't be completly sure that the Whitebeard pirates won't be on Avalon. If they are there, then you'll have to wait until they leave. Also, we don't really know the island. So if you want to enhance the chance to succeed, then I'll suggest you to know the island by heart."

The list went on and on. When you finished telling him all the little problem, he just shrug and said 'It's minor detail.' and walk away.

Later

The island was not too far anymore. From the deck, you could already see Avalon's villagers. But you could also see another pirate ship. And it wasn't one of your ally... It was one of your foes. A ship you went three years ago. The Killer pirates. The only thing is, all together, they were stronger than you.


	2. Chapter 2- Surprise

You were sitting on the roof of the highest hotel. The crew was elsewhere, but you had a pretty good idea of what they were doing. The island was known for their casino and strong liquor. Avalon was also know to be the island that never falls asleep. Even when it is 2 in the morning, inside the town, everything looks as if it was still day. It was no wonder that Whitebeard declared this place would be under his protection. From the top of the hotel, you watched the sky sprinkle with million and million of stars. Because of the height, you could barely hear the sound of all the festivities. You had to say, Red-haired Shanks was quite sad to lose this island. Sometime, you founded yourself wondering how the fellow yonko was doing. Sure he didn't receive any lethal injury when he stopped the war by saving your captain and the second commander, but you had the right to be curious, no ? For a second, you looked at the town. You easily spotted some member of your crew walking in the street obviously and completely drunk, while some of the others were causing trouble. You wince a little when you started thinking about the horrible headache the drunken pirates would go trough the moment they would wake up... If they ever fall asleep. Of course they were pirates and they got drunk a thousand times, but never with this kind of alcohol. After all, Avalon is the only place to do this type of liquor. You tasted a glass of champagne once and after that, everything else tasted like shit. You never tasted the sake, but you knew Whitebeard loved the one here. You mentally took a note to bring him some after you finished this mission.

So, you sat on the roof with your usual smile. Your eyes traveled down to the streets where pirates and 'normal' people celebrate like if it was their last day on this planet. There were many reasons for you to stay on the roof of the hotel the captain chose. First was because you could see the sky, but also because it was easier to spot all the pirates. From Sinner's Dawn and Killer crew. But, the main reason was to avoid the captain. Even if it wasn't noticeable, you were very nervous when you saw the jolly roger of the Killer pirates. For what you had done, it was impossible for him to forget you. And forgive you. You silently wished that Noah wouldn't talk to the captain of the Killer pirate. If he would happen to talk about you, you fear that your cover would blow off. Taking on the crew you were currently infiltrating was easy. Even with your wounds. But the other pirates were on another level. Well, the captain is on another level. For the rest, you could probably take them on easily. But, since you were on Avalon, an island protected by your captain, you didn't want to cause too many problems. But, right now, you didn't worry about the plan. You were more wondering why there was another pirate ship here. From where you were, you could see that most of the other pirates were on their ship. Yet, the first mate, known as Daniel the Gentlemen, and the captain, known as The Red Eyes Demon, Jack, weren't there. They could be everywhere. And that thought was a little scary. And, who knows, maybe there is a leak in the Sinner's dawn crew. And if there was one, then it wasn't good. In was in fact, very bad. For you ans the crew as well. When the crew will be all reunited, you should be able to clear things up. Then, you'll start your new investigation.

Obviously, you had fallen asleep somewhere in the night since when you open your eyes, the sun was high in the sky. You saw all the members outside forming little groups. The plan had started. But, even though, it wasn't a problem because it seemed like if it just started. You stood up, standing on the edge of the roof. You felt the wind pick up its speed, like if it knew what would happen today. It was like the calm before a storm. Only, this time, you were the storm. You took a deep breath before letting yourself fall from who knows how many floors. For a moment, you felt like screaming 'Death from above' but you restrain yourself from doing so. Still, it would be awfully fitting knowing who you were, Raven Reaper. Oddly fitting, no ? You land on the ground without a scratch. You first went to closer group which was not that far from the pub where they were last night. You followed them hiding in their shadows. No one noticed you. You were just like a ghost. But, you didn't go for the kill right away. You waited a little to see if they would accidentally let some information slip away. But, it never happened. The only thing they did was messing around scaring the poor people of Avalon. One time they scatter around an area to beat some brats. You took this chance to attack and pass then, you striked. As silent as the night, you killed every last person of the group. In a flash, all four pirates were lying on the ground. Cold and lifeless. Blood poured out of their slit throat. It took approximately a minute or two before they died from blood lost. You watched the people run away. But some stayed since they knew that there was no danger anymore.

You went after the next group, never changing your pattern. Though, sometimes, the group didn't follow the plan perfectly. You were indeed correct. The plan had potential failure. And right now, it was a complete disaster for the Sinner's Dawn pirates. But, you didn't complain since you really wanted to finish this thing. But, the plan itself was condemned to fail. Why ? It's simple. Really. They weren't strong enough. Not any of them had a devil fruit and most of the crew didn't know how to use haki. The captain had it, but again, he didn't stand a chance against a conqueror's haki. So, the last target was the first mate and the captain. You knew where they were. But you wanted to keep them for the end. But, what you didn't know was that it would be the worst choice you made.

According to the plan, they should be somewhere near the main source of Avalon's economy. Which is placed right in the middle of the island : The casino. You jumped on a roof to get a better view. Right when you saw them, you saw the other walking to Sinister blade. That was bad. Very very bad. After all, Jack, captain of the Killer pirates, had a very sharp haki. He was very strong. And if he knew you were on this island, he would already know where you were. And that is the last thing you wanted. You walked on the crowded street before hiding behind in a dark alley where you would be able to hear them talk. Of course, you hid your presence so no one would notice you. Still, you couldn't hear anything. Your hideout was useless. But, then, a few seconds later Jack and Daniel walked away. You waited a few minutes. When you were sure they weren't there, you stepped out and declared loudly to the last Sinner's Dawn pirates,

"Don't you know that messing around in Whitebeard's territory is unforgivable ?"

They both turn around wondering what was happening. But, something in their eyes indicated you that they had their suspicions.

"William Natson. Captain of the Sinner's Dawn pirates. A person suspected to lead some plan to Whitebeard head. Thus, based on this investigation results, taking into consideration of the chaos that may occur in the present, a decision was made."

You took a dagger and twirl it in your hand. Your voice was stern, but you still had a small smile considering the circumstances.

"The penalty of this shall be the death of the crew." When you finished talking to both of them, they took a fighting position. "So there was really a spy in the crew."

It was not surprising when you heard that coming from the first mate mouth. But when you were about to kill them, they both got shot. When they saw them falling on the ground, you stopped moving instantly. You turn your head to you right just to see the Killer pirates. Then, in a wicked smile, the fearsome captain said,

"Long time no see, Leah."

* * *

**I do not own One piece. Only my O.C**

I'm surprise to see that people are reading this.

Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you'll like it.

Like, subscribe and comment, please ?


	3. Chapter 3- Problems

You froze. You simply couldn't move anymore. Nothing else existed. There was only him and you. You dared to lock your turquoise eyes into his red one. But it wasn't good. You couldn't look away. The air was heavy and dark. Right now, you were scared. Your body didn't shake from fright, but he could see it in your eyes. You never knew how he could see your true feelings, but he could. Even if no one was able. And that scared you. All the things he was able to do that no one could was frightening. You knew that he wasn't as strong as your old man and being scared of a pirate like him seemed strange, but that was the reality. You were scared of him. Of course, you could ask pop's to destroy him, but you didn't want to worry him. He was old and he worried more about his family than his health. You didn't want him to know what happen three years ago with _that_ case. It was still fresh in your head and it still hurts when you think about it. Was is because you were ashamed of what happen or because you were scared of his reaction or simply because the pain still lingered, you didn't know. But you knew you would avoid _that _time.

You noticed that Jack didn't bring all the crew. There was his first mate and maybe 12 others. You were pretty sure that no one, beside the captain and Daniel, knew what happen. After all, only Jack survived three years ago. Well, he only survived because he left his crew behind while you killed everyone... That was what you hated about him. He was one of the captains who didn't care about the crew. The kind of person that wasn't respect because people cared about him. People respect him because they were scared. Scared that he would kill them on the spot. Jack was truly a despicable captain. But he was strong. Very strong. Though, his bounty was still lower than yours. Still, right now, he could probably beat you. He had a great strength, but you were faster. The only way you could win was to never get hit. But, that would be almost impossible.

"Aww, don't stare at me like that, it makes me shy."

You were purely disgusted by the way he talked.

"Leah, don't tell me you forgot me, isn't it because of you that I lost my left eye ?"

Yes, you remembered him. In fact, it is quite hard to forget.

"You really made me sad when you tried to kill me."

When he finished his sentence, all the members were tense. You sense their blood lust and their eyes on you filled with anger. It seemed like Jack gather a pretty loyal crew. But, would he stay loyal to them. Probably not, but maybe he changed. Maybe he changed, but for one purpose. To get his revenge.

You watched him carefully, just like a cat watching a mouse. His red eye was narrowed as he knew very well what you were thinking. He took a step forward, but you kept your distance by taking a step back. He was approximately 10 meters away. Judging the distance, you knew you could easily run away without getting caught. And Jack wasn't a fool. He knew it as well. But you were on your old man territory. You couldn't run away, risking the life of all the people living in Avalon. It was your duty to protect them while you were here. You were trapped. And it wasn't good for you. The only thing you could do was fight. But, in the same time, you couldn't. Because if you ended up losing, then you wouldn't be able to protect the island. Red Eyes Demon, Jack was indeed a damn bastard.

"What do you want, Jack ?"

The usual smile was replaced by a cold expression and a tone as cold as well. But, he didn't mind. He just continued his acting by faking a sad tone.

"Leah, why are you so cold to me ?"

But, even with his sad voice, his wicked smile said something else. As if he was enjoying what was happening.

"Stop fooling around. Tell me what you want."

Wow, that's been a while since your voice sounded harsh. Normally, it was either calm, playful or just warm.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I want. I want you."

He was serious. Damn serious about that. And yet, you could detect his playful tone behind his cold voice. Oh, if only you could send him to hell... Oh wait, you could, but acting recklessly wasn't the best idea. Still, you were curious about what he said. He wanted you ? Why ?

"What do you mean, you want me ?"

He took another step forward, but this time you didn't move. You wanted answers. His smirk grew wider when he saw the look in your eyes. A look that he didn't see for a while.

"It's simple. I want you."

And then, at this moment, a war between the two of you started.

Your dagger crashed full force with his sword. The blast was so strong, that some people were push back. This fight wasn't good for you. You were staring each other for a second, before he tried to kick you in the stomach. You blocked it, but it still sent you a few feet backward. From what you could tell, he was way stronger than you thought. There was no doubt that you would lose. But, you preferred dying than to betray Whitebeard. Once again, you charged at him full speed. But, this time, you jumped to land right behind him. Without losing your speed, you stabbed him where the heart should be. But, Jack knew what was your plan and jumped away from you. The crew watched their captain fighting, but never stepped in. Which means that Jack might have told them to not interfere. About twenty minutes of fight, you were panting hard. Your left hand was pressed on your knee, while you brushed the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand. You had received many wounds in this battle, but you had to say, Jack wasn't in a better shape. Still, you were happy that he didn't injure your wounds that you already had.

"What happen to you, Leah ? If I remember well, you were stronger than that."

When you both regain your breath, you stared at each other. This was going the last attack. This was going to determine who would win. And you feared that you might be the loser this time. You put away your dagger to replace it by a scythe. You were going to give everything you had in the last attack.

"Already using your power ?"

You ignored his comment and charge one more time. Then, everything looked like the first blow. Only this time, everything fade to black. Your scythe faded away and the last thing you heard before fainting was,

"You lost, princess."

Five days passed before you open your eyes. The first thing you felt was the burning sensation in your eyes. You tried to move but then, you noticed you were chained. Not with normal handcuff. They were made of sea stone. You closed your eyes again before opening them. Your vision was not adjusted yet, but you could see that you were in a cave. There was only one window and by the light you were able to say it was still early in the morning. Then, you heard a door open. A small breeze blew into the dark room making you shiver. When the footsteps grew louder, you tried to see who was there, but the person was still too far for you to see. You try to speak, but no sound came out. Though, a burning feeling assaults your throat.

"I see you're awake, princess."

Well, the good news is that now you know where you are and who is there. The bad news ? It's that you are on Jack's ship. Which isn't a place you wanted to be.

* * *

Well, **I do not own One piece. Only my O.C**

So, what do you think about the story so far ? I really wish to know yor opinion.

Oh well, Subscribe, Comment and Like. Please ?


	4. Chapter 4- Worries

As the captain walked, the light revealed his face. His trade mark smirk never left his lips. His red eye glowed in mischief while he bent to your level. Your hair covered your face a little, but he pushed them behind your ear. Oh how he knew you hated his touch. You hated everything about him. The way he spoke, the way he walks hell, you even hated the way he breathes. Your eyes were narrowed dangerously as you watched him pull back his hand.

"You know, if a look could kill, I'm pretty sure that there would be nothing left of my hand."

If only you didn't have those stupid sea stone handcuffs, then there would be nothing left of him. You knew fighting would be pointless. It would only be a waste of energy. And if you were planning an escape, then you would need all the strength you could save. Knowing Jack, he would probably try to poison you. But he's not a dumbass. He actually thinks before acting. At least, you could give him that. A movement caught your eyes. In an instant, a glass of water was put in front of you. You looked at it for a second before glaring harder at the smiling man.

"Don't be shy now, princess. I didn't poison it."

He was a real bastard. And by the look of it, he knew it too. Perfectly.

"Oh yeah, your hands are tied together."

In a rough movement, he grabbed your hair and pulled you closer. You shut your eyes tightly from the pain of the sudden agitation. Before you knew it, the glass was pressed against your lips. You had a mental fight to whether or not drink the water. But, your throat was burning because of the lack of water. So you open your mouth. The cold water slid down your throat appeasing it slightly. He pulled the glass away and you open your eyes just to see him with his usual face.

"I told ya it wasn't poison."

He was way too happy about this statement. He let you fall on the floor, but this time you tried to stay in the position you fell. After all, lying on the cold floor wasn't one of your favorite things. You much preferred when you were in a sitting position. You took a deep breath before saying with the same smirk he had,

"Poison doesn't work on me, moron."

What happened next could be seen a million miles away. You knew he didn't like when people insult him. So it wasn't a surprise when you felt your cheek burn the second the word left your mouth. His hand was still in the air making it obvious that he just hit you. A shadow was covering his eye. He was angry. Very angry. He lost his smile and replaced it by a grim line. Your hair that was behind your ear fell once again on your face. Which you were glad because if Jack saw the smile on your face, you would probably be thrown to the wall.

"Don't forget, princess, the I'm the captain here."

He was still calling you princess, but you knew that he was dead serious. You watched him turn his back you before leaving the room. What a sensitive man.

3rd Person P.O.V

It was a peaceful morning aboard the Mobydick. The sun was up, the birds were singing and the sea was calm. But what would be a peaceful morning if the second commander didn't do any pranks on his best friends ? So Ace was currently hiding in the crow's nest waiting for the familiar scream. 3...2...1...

"ACEEE !"

No doubts. This was definately Marco's voice. The first mate was quite shocked when he woke up. He blinked once. Then twice. But, it really wasn't a dream. Everything had "mysteriously" disappear without a trace. So here he was, looking for the younger male to rip his head off. For a moment, he was happy that he didn't sleep naked that night. Though, walking on the deck with only underwear was quite embarrassing. Then, a second scream was heard. And surprise ! It was that same name that was scream. Ace was in trouble. But like they say, curiosity killed the cat. Ace took a small peek to see the faces of his friends, but he didn't pass unnoticed.

A few minutes and curses later...

Most of the men were now awake. They were all heading to the eating hall... Well, beside the mera-mera user. After The first and the fourth commander caught him, he was forbidden to take a single step in the mess hall before he cleans his mess. Which means replacing all Marco's funiture back to its place and for Thatch... Well, when they'll come across an island he'll buy him new combs. Then, after finishing that, then he would be allowed to eat. But, everyone knew Ace. It would take him all day to put everything back to its place. And that's why he asked (threatened) someone to help him. So in less than an hour, everything was fine. Well, not everything was fine since Thatch couldn't do his hair. And it was a catastrophe. His poor hair weren't comb ! It took all Marco's time to convince him that his hair would be alright. But in the end, he had to ask Izou for hair products. Which he only got after a very long argument.

Of course, Whitebeard heard about this morning. He founded funny that Ace took all the trouble to put all Marco's belongings in different places. For example, the chair of the desk was in the kitchen while the desk was in the sick bay. He always wondered where his son founded all those crazy ideas. But he stopped searching after a while. Sometimes, there are things that should stay secrets. He watched him from his seat smiling slightly. He was happy to see him on the ship alive. But he was worried. Not about him. About Leah. He was worried about the only daughter that wasn't a nurse. Sure he believed in her, but it's been almost a week since she called. He knew he should have more faith in her, but he felt uneasy about the task he gave her. Maybe six days ago, she had told him that she should be there depending on how long it took for the brat to prepare himself, but since then, he never got another call. His worries were reflect in his eyes.

"Don't worry pop' we'll probably see her today with her goofy smile in less than an hour."

But, even if Marco said that, no one actually believed it. They both watched the horizon wishing that they would see her with a smile waving her hand at them. From afar, Ace and Thatch watch them thinking about the same thing. They both turn their head to watch the ocean thinking about the one and only girl of the crew. The only spy they had. All of them only had one name; Leah. For a moment, Ace felt angry. He could not understand why his old man sent her to a mission right after the war. His friend beside him notice his anger. And just as if he knew what he was thinking he said,

"Pop's didn't give her the task. Leah was the one who ask him to let her handle this."

Ace understood what he said. But, as the days flew by, all he wanted was that Whitebeard calls her back home. But what angered him the most was that no one could help her. Because if one of them tried to, then her plans would probably fail. And it was then that they notice how they depend on her. If it wasn't because of her, then Thatch would be dead by now. If she hadn't take all the missions they gave her, then they wouldn't know has much as they do now. They knew she wasn't on the ship very often. And when she was there, it was for less than a week before taking another mission. They realized that every time she went on an assignment she risked her life. Of course they all risked therir lives, but Leah was always alone. It was sad, but it was necessary. Everything she was doing required the person to be alone.

* * *

**I do not own One piece. Just My O.C.**

So I tried to write with the third person. I like it, but I don't know if I'll be able to write a whole chapter like that.

Just tell me which way you like better and if it's with the third person than I'll try.


	5. Chapter 5- Answers

The young woman stared at the wooden wall. It was slightly getting green because of the moisture. The room was dark and there was only one small window to light it. Leah knew that she wasn't lock in the lowest part of the boat. The room seemed a little too small to be the place where he locks the prisoner. The door was to her right about seven feet away from where she was. A small desk badly paints in dark gray was placed to the wall across the door, right below the window. Since the desk was right beside her, she could see that there were a few papers. She red what it said and she was surprised that no one cared to put the papers in a safer place. The papers on the desk were a few pages from a diary. The paper was old. So old it was starting to have a yellowish color. She continued reading with eyes wide open thinking about how careless Jack was. If only she didn't have those handcuffs, she would take the papers and leave. But it was useless. That's was she didn't struggle to get the shackles off. It was easy to imagine a bed right where the "cage" was. But, seeing how dirty the room was, she thought that the crew didn't keep prisoner. Leah didn't know who's room it was, but she didn't mind it. In fact, she was happy to see that it wasn't that bad. There was even a window. So, it wasn't the worst place she has been. For a moment, she praised the captain... Not out loud, of course. Also, he surely isn't as brainless as most of the pirates on this sea. Well, beside the papers he left on the desk... But still, he learned his lesson with the food. Each time he came to feed the girl, Jack never wasted his time to poison the food. Still, he wasn't dumb. He knew she would try to escape eventually. So he never gave her the right amount of food to actually gain some strength.

The 19 years old girl hummed to herself wearing a little smile. If the room would look like a normal bedroom, then no one would suspect her to be locked in. From the look of it, she almost seemed happy because of the smile on her face. But Jack knew her. It was his special power after all. Though, it wasn't a devil fruit. It was just an innate power he had to know a person through their eyes. And she cursed it. A lot. Because even if she could suppress her feeling, she was a human. And she had emotions, even if they were buried deep inside of her, she had them. But suddenly, the peaceful silence was disturbed by the noise made on the deck.

In the meantime, Jack was in his room. He was sitting in his chair, his feet on the desk thinking about the next phase. Meeting Leah at Avalon wasn't in his plan. He didn't even imagine he would see her. But, now, it didn't matter. She was there, and the chance of leaving the ship alive was zero. His red eye was glued to the ceiling when someone knocked on the door.

"It isn't lock."

He glance to his left for a second just to catch a glimpse of light brown hair. It was Daniel. Just by looking his troubled face, the captain knew what was bothering his first mate. His green eyes were like an open book. He was easy to read read.

"What do you plan to do with the girl."

He clearly didn't like the girl. But, since he wasn't the captain, he couldn't lay a finger on her. And the orders were clear, no one was allowed to touch the 'princess' or they might be the one in the cage. Daniel sat on the bed looking at his captain, waiting the answer. He was very troubled by the relationship the two of them had. After all, Jack never told him about his past. Though, he did mention something about his former crew and that he lost his eyes, but he didn't talk about the responsible of that. So when the crew heard about the prisoner, many of them were slightly uncomfortable. Sometimes, some of the crew members tried to know a little more about the girl, but the captain never said a word. A deep sigh came from the captain before saying,

"I'm a pirate. When I want something, I take it."

Well, that didn't really help. Then, at this point, it was more than obvious that he didn't want to answer. Oh well, if he wouldn't answer then, there must be a reason, right ? All he should do is believe in him. Daniel walked to the deck to breath a little. Everything was so messed up. He didn't understand anything. But, he wasn't the only one. All the crew was asking questions. So he decided to find the answer. But, for the moment, he couldn't. Almost all the crew was outside, looking at the Marine ship moving forward. Most of the pirates had their weapons in their hands waiting for the other ship to be closer. It was only a matter of time before chaos exploded on both ships. Taking this moment of diversion, the brown haired man went to the room where Leah was.

The door was open carefully and the young woman stared at the intruder. She smirked a little and look at him in the eyes. She wasn't scared of him. Even if he didn't want to show it, he is soft. And he can't hide very well his emotions. Just by the look of it, Leah could already tell that he just started his life as a pirate. It was still a mystery that Jack took him as his first mate. But, she was sure that if he knew that she was a Whitebeard pirate, he would be shaking right now. He walked silently in the room, trying to be as quiet as possible and sat on the chair. She was smiling at him while he looked at her with hatred.

"So, what do you want ?"

She was obviously trying to get under his skin, but he, amazingly, stayed calm. Though, it wouldn't take much before he could break.

"Answers. What is the relationship between you and the captain ?"

Cold and short. Just like the first mate of Sinner's dawn. For a second, she could imagine them getting along quite easily.

"If you're asking me this, it means that the captain didn't want you to find out."

She was playing with fire. And she knew it perfectly well. But she didn't mind it. All she was doing was pushing him to the edge... And it worked pretty well for the moment. She was still smiling to Daniel innocently making him angrier by the second. He stood up and was about to open the cell when she said,

"Now, you shouldn't do that. Captain-san would be pretty angry at you. He might even kill you."

But he ignored the comment and went against his order. He grabbed Leah by the neck, lifting her to his height and punch her in the stomach. The punch was strong, but not enough to knock her down. She coughed a little before blood poured out. But she was still smiling. He was so angry, he threw her on the wall with all his force. The moment she hit the wall, they heard the wood creak.

"Now, that wasn't wise, first mate-san."

He kicked her once more, exactly where one of her injuries was. She bite her lips from the pain, but she cough some blood once again. He took her by the hair and bent to her level before asking one more time,

"What is your relationship with the captain."

She smirked again, ready to say the exact same thing before an angry red-eyes captain interrupt them. His eye was shade by is white hair. And at this moment, Daniel knew he was screwed.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing."

* * *

I do not own One piece. Just my O.C

I tried really hard to do it all with the third person. But, I think I'll won't be able to do it after all. I can't say I'm happy with what I wrote, but I maybe the next chapter will be better.

So, comment, like, subscribe. Please ?


	6. Chapter 6 - Thought

As soon as the low voice of the captain was hear, the pirate let her fall. Her eyes landed on the captain. He was not just angry, he was far more than that. The eyes were slightly open, but enough to see Daniel shaking. It was strange, but the smile grew even wider way she heard him trying to find an excuse. She could see the fire burning in his red eye while he walked slowly to the man in front of Leah. Rage- a burning rage- was running in his a single blow, Jack sent the other male on the floor, he didn't need to be told twice to leave. As soon as both of them heard the door close, Leah said,

"Your first mate seems to be annoyed. Why haven't you said anything yet ?"

Sometimes, Jack was hard to understand. He could be the worst at time and a second later, he could be a real prince. They were so different, but they completed each other in a way no one could ever understand. For some unknown reason, Jack was always able to see right through Leah even when no one can see a single thing. While she could see the truth behind all his lies. Maybe, just maybe, in another life, they would have been happy. Maybe in another life, where Jack and Whitebeard weren't pirates, then they could have been together. But, they were living this life. A life where Jack and Whitebeard were fighting each other for the same thing : the greatest treasure of the world. This little thought made the girl think about something.

"You know, greed is the only sin I don't understand. Why does everyone want everything when they'll have nothing at the very end ?"

Jack stared at you thinking about what you said. It didn't take long before he understood what you meant. The cell was still open, but since she didn't make any move to escape, the two stayed there, silently looking at each other. No one dared to open the room after. They were soul mates, but not lovers.

The air was heavy. The atmosphere filled with worried, anxiousness and fear. Everyone waited, stared at the endless sea. Everyone waited to see a sight of their beloved Leah, but there was nothing. Patience was running thin, but no one had any idea of what happen to her. The Whitebeard family almost lost two members, they didn't need to lose one. Especially not now... Not ever. The first one to lose patience was Leah's best friend, Haruta. He was beyond anxious and stressed. Hell, even the sound of a mere fly was enough to make him lose his nerves. He was about to ask his father to send him to search for her. But before the 12th commander could go to Whitebeard, Marco stopped him.

"Everyone's feeling the same. All we can do is wait for her return."

Of course he knew, but he needed to know where she was. What happen, how she was doing... What if the worst happens ? He really didn't need someone to stop him from looking for his best friend. The only thing he could remember right now was when she came back from a mission three years ago. And never, ever again, he wanted to see Leah like that. So they could say anything they wanted but he would go and look for her. But Whitebeard is a wise man. He knew all too well what was going in his son's mind. The captain knew he should interfere, yet, he gave the order to Haruta to go to Avalon and find as much as information he could. But, he didn't send the 12th commander go all alone. Everyone in the 12 division that was healthy enough was sent with their commander. Also, Marco decided to join. After all, Marco was probably the least injured for the moment, thanks for his devil fruit. They left the following day after the breakfast. Now, the only thing the crew could do was hope. Hope that everyone will be safe and sound.

Leah was in the room. The captain had left a few hours ago. The female lost track of time after two days of being there. She stopped counting how many times the sun had set to let the moon lit the cell. Sometimes, she would think about her past. It was still a mystery that she was still there. Still alive... How many times had she cheated death ? Well, when after eating the reaper-reaper fruit, then cheating death is a little easy. Some people would say it's one of the most powerful devil fruits. But so little is known about it that people say it's just a legend. Well, who wouldn't ? The power to be a soul reaper, being able to kill someone with just a touch...Just another rumor, no ? But great power come with a heavy price. Equivalent exchange some would say. There were so many secrets. Only the one who ate the fruit before knows all of them. But, pop was old and he knew a lot of things. Did he know about them too ? She guessed he knew some secrets but not the darkest one. Also, she told him about the scythe, only soul reaper can hold it or the person holding it dies. But, how much did he actually knows ? When she'll get back she'll ask. Leah decided to lie on the floor and sleep a little. For now, rest would be really appreciate now. The door open silently, while the white haired man enter. It didn't go unnoticed by the almost sleeping girl who mumble something that only the captain heard.

"Soul reaper can die. But death itself is immortal. Isn't it a funny thought ?"

* * *

I know I didn't write for a long time. I'm really sorry. It's just that in that time of the year, there's a lot of things. But now I'm back !

I'm really sorry that this chapter is short, but I really tried to write with the third person. And feel free to give me some idea.

So here's the usual, **I do not own one piece. Only my O.C**

So, Like, Share, Comment please ?


End file.
